pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Player's House (PvZ : TPR)
|Zombies = |Difficulty = 1 / 5 Bars (Very Easy)|Unlock = At the beginning of the game|after = >>}} Player's House is the first area of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. It's consisted of 4 Tutorial levels, and 10 normal levels. After beating this world, the player will go straight to the Player's Backyard. When exited at this area, you will go straight to the Main Menu, because the world map hasn't been introduced yet. This level introduces 9 new plants, and 7 new zombies. Gimmicks There's no gimmicks for the tutorial, aside from the sods that slowly increase the lawn size each day, but other than that, there's none. The main levels have gimmicks that are easy enough for beginners, which is the Gravestones. Gravestones blocks straight-shooting projectiles, and could cause some trouble due to it's high health. And, the only weakness is Grave Buster. The other gimmicks introduced is an aerial zombies. Which will fly over your plants. And, they have weaknesses to tall plants that are capable of blocking these zombies. The basic flying zombie introduced here is the Balloon Zombie. Plants Main Plants Peashooter.png|Peashooter (Tutorial 1) Sunflower.jpg.png|Sunflower (Tutorial 1) Wall-Nut.png|Wall-Nut (Tutorial 2) PZIAT Potatomine1.png|Potato Mine (Tutorial 3) PVZIAT Snowpea.png|Snow Pea (Day 1) Newstunion.png|Stunion (Day 3) GraveBusterASS2.png|Grave Buster (Day 5) PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png|Cherry Bomb (Day 7) PVZIAT Repeater.png|Repeater (Day 9) Hidden Chamber Plants (v.1.7+) ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|Chomper (Night 1) Moonflower2.png|Moonflower (Night 3) Nightshade2.png|Nightshade (Night 7) Escape RootBJ.png|Escape Root (Night 11) Dusk Lobber2.png|Dusk Lobber (Night 15) Shrinking Violet3.png|Shrinking Violet (Night 21) ShadebloomLawn.png|Shadebloom (Night 27) IntensiveCarrotLawn.png|Intensive Carrot (Night 29) Zombies Basic Zombie2.png|Basic Zombie (Tutorial 1) Flag Zombie.png|Flag Zombie (Tutorial 1) Rally Zombie2.png|Rally Zombie (Hidden Chamber / Night 2) Conehead.png|Conehead Zombie (Tutorial 3) BucketheadPvZ2.png|Buckethead Zombie (Tutorial 4) Brickhead Zombie2.png|Brickhead Zombie (Hidden Chamber 4) PoleVaultingZombiePvZ2.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie (Day 1) Newspaper Zombie2.png|Newspaper Zombie (Day 4) Balloon Zombie2.png|Balloon Zombie (Day 10) Levels Normal Levels The Difficulty of this world is easy enough for beginners and veterans to tackle, as there's no ambushes, or other things that could annoy players. There's a Brain Buster on this area on normal Day 5, which is the Wall-Nut Bowling. Easiest Level : Tutorial 1 Hardest Level : Day 10 } | |1 | | rowspan="4" |Tutorial |- |T2 | | |1 | |- |T3 | | |1 | |- |T4 | | |1 |Shovel |- |1 | | |1 | | |- |2 | | |2 |Power Up Jar | |- |3 | | |1 | |Special Delivery |- |4 | | |1 |Mystery Giftbox | |- |5 | | |1 | |Wall-Nut Bowling |- |6 |Choice with | |2 |Money Bag | |- |7 | | |1 | |Locked & Loaded |- |8 |Choice with | |1 |Money Bag | |- |9 |Choice | |1 |Letter and | |- |10 | | |2 |A Note |Massive Attack |} Hidden Chamber Levels The Hidden Chamber are a harder compared to this. At the door entrance to the Hidden Chamber, it already displayed that it has 3 difficulty bars out of 5. Which is hard enough. This, though, makes sense. Because, this is targetted to completionists and hardcore players to collect hidden plants. The Hidden Chamber is the opposite of the world is in (e.g. from a Day world to a Night world). So, This one will be set on the night. There's four Brain Buster levels in this secret levels. At Night 5 and 20, Zombotany Brain Busters will took place. At Night 10, Wall-nut Bowling takes place, and at Night 15 and 25, Portal Combat takes place. Easiest Level : Night 1 Hardest Level : Night 25 } |2 | | |- |2 | | |2 |Money Bag |Special Delivery |- |3 |Choice | |3 | | |- |4 | | |2 |Money Bag |Locked and Loaded |- |5 |Choice | |3 |Mystery Gift Box |Zombotany |- |6 | | | | | |- |7 | | | | | |- |8 | | | | | |- |9 | | | | | |- |10 | | |3 |Mystery Gift Box |Wall-nut Bowling |- |11 | | | | | |- |12 | | | | | |- |13 | | | | | |- |14 | | | | | |- |15 | | | | |Portal Combat |- |16 | | | | | |- |17 | | | | | |- |18 | | | | | |- |19 | | | | | |- |20 | | |2 |Mystery Gift Box |Zombotany (Special Delivery) |- |21 | | | | | |- |22 | | | | | |- |23 | | | | | |- |24 | | | | | |- |25 | | | | |Portal Combat (Locked and Loaded) |- |26 | | | | | |- |27 | | | | | |- |28 | | | | | |- |29 | | | | | |- |30 | | | | | |} Dialogues Tutorial 1 Dave : Hey! What are you doing? Stop staring at that zombie, he's not going away! (continue) Uh, here, have this! (cutscene after Peashooter defeats the zombie) Dave : My name is Crazy Dave, but you can call me Dave! Player : What was that thing? (Choice 1) or That thing is cool! Is that a plant? (Choice 2) Dave : That thing is a Peashooter, it's a powerful plant that shoot peas at the zombies. (C#1 Answer),' '''Yes, Indeed that was a plant. It's a Peashooter. '(C#2 Answer)' '''Dave :' You gotta plant more of these to keep your house safe! I'll be watching inside. Game Tutorial : Plant a Peashooter from the seed slot! Game Tutorial : Grab the falling sun to get another Peashooter! (after planting one) Game Tutorial : Good, now, don't let the zombies get into your house! (after getting 100 suns) Tutorial 2 Dave : Looky here! A Sunflower! You can plant her to give you more sun! Game Tutorial : Sunflower is a very important plant! Game Tutorial : Try to plant at least 3 of them! (after planting one) Day 1 Game Tutorial : There's Peashooter heading backwards. Try to remove them with the shovel! Game Tutorial : You can make space with it now! Letter's Message (Day 9) Here's what the whole letter says at the end of Day 9. If the words are gibberish, it makes sense because the Zombies wrote this letter. "Hey, neighbur. It'z me, Larry. Tzhe one with da fez. I'm telling yhou that i'm burrowing yuor Lawn Mowerz. I'll return it at ze end of tommurow. Thank." And here's the translation of the letter, in case you don't get what the letter means. "Hey, neighbor. It's me, Larry. The one with the face. I'm telling you that i'm borrowing your Lawn Mowers. I'll return it at the end of tommorow. Thanks." And, there's a dialogue going after you read it for a while. Dave : Hey, neighbour! This letter is nonsense. I cannot read all of them. Can you decipher it for me? (press to continue forward to Repeater's info) Strategies The strategy of the world is simple, plant Peashooters to defeat Zombies, plant Sunflowers to get more suns, plant Wall-Nuts to defend your plants, plant Potato Mines to defeat strong zombies with minimal cost, plant Snow Peas to freeze zombies, plant Stunions to stun zombies, plant Grave Busters to get rid of the grave, and plant Cherry Bombs to get rid of a group of zombies instantly. Soundtracks Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Front Yard (Classic) ☿ HD ☿|Normal Level Theme PvZ2 - Soundtrack - Darkness & Version 6.0.1 APK Download|Hidden Chamber Level Theme Trivia * This is the first world of PvZ : TPR, but has a good challenging start. * Despite of being all plants are from PvZ1 originals, Stunion is the only non-PvZ1 Plant. * The appearance of Newspaper and Balloon Zombie doesn't seem similar to PvZ1 Day, but is similar to PvZ2 Modern Day. * Back in v.1.7 Beta, or the v.1.6.2, the Hidden Chamber Levels are inaccesible. This is because this world has no proper map until v.1.7, which got merged with the Backyard levels. Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff Category:PvZ : TPR Worlds Category:Day Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas